You Promised
by animerockchic
Summary: Spain left for the New World a while ago and Romano's waiting for that jerk to come back. ...N-not because he cares or anything, it's just...


**This was originally meant to be a songfic (with Lullaby for To****hru being the song)**, but it wandered away a bit. I was also meant to be two seperate stories, but it seemed too short then.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

"S-spain! You jerk!"

Romano ran into Spain's room, trying to escape the sound of the roaring monster outside. (Yes, Romano knew it was a storm but it sounded like a fucking monster, dammit!)

"S-spain?" Romano froze, staring at the bed. It was flat, neat and un-slept in. The same as it had been for a while now. Spain still wasn't back. B-but that bastard had promised!

"_I'm sorry Roma, but I have to go away to the New World for a while. But I'll be back in three months, I promise. And Boss always keeps his promises~!"_

Romano had waited three long months for him to come back. N-not that he would care if he came back or not, but Spain was really the only person in the big stupid house that ever had any time for Romano. Plus the really good tomatoes were all at the tops of Spain's plants, way out of Romano's reach.

A loud crack of thunder rang out like a shot. Romano gasped and ducked under the closest cover he could find. Under the pristine covers of Spain's bed.

He curled up into a tight ball, hugging his knees. It still smelled like Spain under there. A mix of warm spices, tomatoes and sunshine that immediately made Romano feel safer than he'd ever admit. (Shut up, sunshine HAS got a smell and Spain smells like it.)

Romano yawned sleepily. Spain would be back tomorrow... He'd promised... The bastard was always a little bit late... Tomorrow...

**~One Month Later~**

Spain kicked the bedroom door open wearily. He yawned and threw his travelling cloak haphazardly over a chair and stretched, feeling his bones crack back into place. He ran a hand through his loosened ponytail in mild disgust; he hadn't meant to grow it out again. He made a mental note to cut it...once he got some proper rest.

He pulled off the majority of his clothes and crawled under the bedcovers, groaning at the deep sense of tiredness that permeated to his very bones. Voyages to the New World took a lot out of you, even if you were a nation. He curled up under the blankets, listening to the steady thrum of rain against the windows.

The bedroom door (that Spain knew he had left open) softly clicked shut. Spain tensed under the blankets, nerves suddenly alive and very much on edge. He mentally slapped himself for making himself such a sitting duck. There was an entire jacket stuffed full of weapons and it'd be a lot more use to whoever it was than Spain.

The mattress depressed slightly as the person clambered on. 'France?' Spain thought, but the breathing sounded too light to be France's. Besides, Spain knew for a fact he was pestering Eyebrows about those two Northern American countries. A small hand brushed against his leg as the person crawled under the covers.

Now Spain was really freaked out. Being friends with France meant getting felt up a lot (and yes, Spain _did_ in fact notice France feeling his ass up but he'd learned to tune it out. It was easier to pretend not to notice than call France out on it every time) but someone crawling into his bed in the middle of the night was just...!

A crash of thunder sounded and then a flash of lightning lit the pair beneath the covers and the owner of the small hand latched onto Spain in fear.

"R-roma?"

Romano whimpered and clutched Spain tighter. Spain wrapped one arm around his little henchman and stroked Romano's dark hair.

"Shhh, Roma, it's alright. It's alright. Boss is here."

"...you're late."

"Hmm? What was that, Roma?"

Romano started beating against Spain's chest with his small fists. "You promised you'd be back a fucking month ago! Dammit! You fucking liar!"

Spain ignored the punches and held Romano tighter.

"I'm sorry Roma. So, so sorry. But there was a problem with some of the people in the New World and..."

"Fuck the New World! And fuck the fucking fuckers! ...You promised. You fucking promised!"

Romano's voice sounded thick with unshed tears. Spain held him even tighter and rubbed soothing circles into his back.

"I know Roma, I know. I wanted to come back sooner, but..."

Romano head-butted Spain in the chin. "Lying bastard!"

Spain closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to the top of Romano's head. "I missed you too, Roma."

A muffled "Don't care" found its way to Spain's ears.

Another flash of lightning illuminated the room and Romano buried his head in Spain's chest, giving a soft whine of fear.

"It's okay Roma. I'm here now. No storm's going to get past Boss."

"...ten."

Spain tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Que?"

"There were ten goddamn storms while you were off in your fucking precious 'New World'!"

Spain bit his lip. "Roma, I..."

"Why do you even bother coming back, stupid! I-if it's so f-fucking important to you, why don't you just go live there and leave me the fuck alone? I don't need your stupid ass!"

Spain could feel Romano's shoulders vibrate with tears. He sat up and crossed his legs, Romano safely cradled in his arms.

"Well, firstly, my boss wouldn't be too happy if I suddenly moved there. Second, I'd have to leave my poor tomato fields to wither and die! But most of all, I wouldn't be able to see mi tomatito. While I was away, all I could do was count the days until I could come home and see your cute face."

" 'M not cute...bastard." Romano's sobs seemed to quieten and the insult sounded like it was only added on as an afterthought.

"I still have to go back sometimes though. But I promise Roma and this time I really mean it. I'll always come back to you. Because Boss loves his little tomato henchman~!"

Romano snuggled closer into Spain's arms and gave a sleepy yawn.

"Whatever... jerk."

Spain smiled and began rocking Romano gently, crooning a Spanish lullaby. They both fell asleep curled up together as the storm outside began to blow itself out.

**Fail ending fails. But I hope you enjoyed and I hope to see you with some more stories soon. Speaking of which, I have a question. I have an idea for a song fic, but I'm not sure whenther to make it a GerIta or a PruCan. I know the song and I know what would happen, I just need the pairing (because it is a kinda romantic song)**

**Ja!  
**

**-Animerockchic  
**


End file.
